


A Far Off Memory

by Kisaaoi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot, Au Ra, Azim Steppe (Final Fantasy XIV), Character Study, Kagon, Xaela, shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaaoi/pseuds/Kisaaoi
Summary: Short stories for my character Dagasi Kagon on Final Fantasy 14





	1. Chapter 1

The wind was calm, despite the turmoil Dagasi felt raging inside her. She pulled her hood back with trembling fingers, taking deep, measured breaths. Behind her, the tents and cave entrances were quiet as her Tribe settled down to sleep the day away.

 

The sky lightened in small increments, but it felt like time was racing on faster than normal. This experiment could cost her everything, but Dagasi had to do it. There were too many questions in her mind that would torment her forever.

 

“Just because it’s tradition doesn’t mean they’re right,” she repeated the traveler’s words over and over, a mantra to give her courage. The Hyur was normal, intelligent, and kind. He showed her the little toys made of clockwork and told stories of his home. He wasn’t evil and he lived in the sun!

 

Despite knowing this, she still felt fear. If she was wrong, and the man tricked her, she was doomed. The sun had broken the line of the horizon and spilled its light onto the sands in a sudden flood of brilliance. Dagasi clung to the shade of the rock.

 

She could pull her hood back on and go to her tent. Her guardian must have noticed her absence by now…

 

No. No! She was going to do this! Dagasi whipped off her gloves, dropping them at her feet. With trembling she could not suppress, she closed her eyes and thrust her hand out.

 

…

 

…

 

Nothing.

 

She felt nothing but a soothing warmth on her fingertips. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking owlishly at the hand lit by daylight. She stared as she moved her fingers, almost admiring how the light shone on her pale skin. Feeling bold, she eased herself out until she stood in the sun fully.

 

She felt no different. But everything was.

 


	2. Echo Of a Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **SHADOW BRINGERS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**
> 
> Remembering Amaurot

 

 

It’s like remembering a place before you knew it, recalling being lost in a new location but knowing it now, but in reverse.

 

Dagasi could recall the streets, the feeling of a breeze rustling her robes as she strode down the path, but she was sure she had never been here before. It was entirely new but extremely familiar all at once.

 

Even the name brought emotions to the surface of her heart: Amaurot.

 

As she looked upon the city in the trench, Dagasi was overwhelmed with the feeling of _ home _ so intense she nearly fell to her knees. Tears nearly sprang to her eyes as she took in the buildings she had never seen. 

 

Dagasi wanted to scream in frustration at the warring feelings in her breast.

 

The only one who seemed to notice was Ryne, but she said nothing. No one else seemed to have the same reaction as Dagasi beyond awe.

 

Empty, yet full.

 

At home, yet a stranger.

 

Happy, yet sad.

 

It was driving her insane.

 

Being welcomed by the elevator seemed so right.

_ Don’t think about it.  _

Engaging in debate with the residents felt so normal.

_ Don’t think about it.  _

Speaking of Creation magick seemed so right.

_ Don’t think about it.  _

_ Don’t.  _

 

**_Think._ **

 

_ About. _

 

**_It._ **

 

Emet-Selch looking at her with such disdain in his eyes was so heart shatteringly wrong, it was almost a relief when he faded away.

 

Almost.

 

It would have been fine had she not felt such overpowering sadness at his last words.

 

“Remember that we lived.”

  
“I will remember,” She promised as she left the city that begged her to stay with its familiarity, “ _ I will remember _ .”


End file.
